Dressing up for Ball
by Elizabeth Black Dumbledore
Summary: Girls of Hogwarts dress up for the ball,with a lot of things going on in their mind.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione-Its revenge time

She looked at herself in the mirror. Good. She had three hours to transform herself from the bushy haired nerd to the belle of the evening. Not that she really wanted to look charming or stuff. She was proud of herself but this…this was to teach Ron and Harry a lesson.

She opened the bottle of Sleakzy's Hair Potion and started applying it on her hair. The cosmetic set sent by her mother would be needed today. After having done with her hair into a beautiful mass of light brown, she decided to get in her dress. It was a beautiful periwinkle blue, something that would go perfectly with her skin.

Just as she was about to change Eloise Midgen came in, "hey Hermione, nice dress", she said. She was wearing an off white cocktail dress that warped around her tall frame nicely, "I am done so thought I'd help you", she smiled.

"Sure," Hermione replied .Eloise helped her to get in her dress, do the makeup and did her hair. "She is one nice girl", thought Hermione.

After being done she got up and to see herself in the long mirror. She was barely able to identify herself as the gorgeous brunette who looked back at her. "Wow, Eloise you have done a great job one me" ,her voice full of gratitude.

"You are pretty naturally . I just brought that out. Who are you going with any way?" "You will see that downstairs only. It's sort of a secret".

"Sure. See you then."

"Bye".

As Eloise closed the door behind her, Hermione looked again at the mirror and grinned "they will definitely regret", she said.

A/N-Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Angelina-surprises and shocks**_

She examined her dress, a violet velvet affair; something that would look perfect on her tall athletic frame. She shifted her head by a fraction of inch to see Alicia, who stood admiring herself in the long mirror. Her midnight blue dress was looking pretty good on her. She immediately looked away as she saw Alicia looking in her direction. She didn't want to cause more damage to their friendship by making her think that she was spying on her. As it was, Fred had caused enough damage. But it was not really his fault too, he didn't know that Alicia had a crush on him ever since the second year. He had asked her, Angelina instead and she too had said yes. Alicia was pretending to have gotten over Fred and was trying to be fairly nice about it, but Angelina knew that she was fuming on the inside.

Angelina's train of thought was interrupted when Alicia little sister Amy entered their dorm.

"You look really nice Ali", she said, "Please think of a way to sneak me in too".

"For the thousandth time, Amy! I have told you that the 1st years cannot go without invitation and no one will invite a first year".

"But, please do something", pleaded Amy. "Ask your friend Fred. He is so smart, he will definitely think of a way to let me in".

Angelina had to work very hard to hide the smile that came to her lips on Amy mentioning Fred to Angelina. She bit her lip to hide it as she saw Alicia becoming red in face.

"I am not asking anyone anything. Stop behaving like a seven year old and go back to your dorm."

Amy made a face at her sister and came over to Angelina who had just started doing her hair. "Angelina, you will help me, won't you?" and Angelina could not resist the cute girl's request.

"Sure, honey", she said and walked out of the dormitory with Amy following, leaving behind a glaring Alicia.

"Thank you so much Angelina", chimed Amy. Angelina smirked; 'the girl is the cutest flatterer', she thought.

She knocked at the sixth year boy's dorm. Kenneth Towler opened the door.

"Oh! Hi! Angelina. It's you."

"Yeah. You were expecting someone else?"

Kenneth groaned.

"Not expecting, avoiding. I asked Patricia out. Now she wants me to wear a locket saying 'My man'".

Angelina bit her lip to avoid laughing out. Trying to compose her face she said, "Don't worry, I think she has already gone down".

"Oh that's great, I can finally move out".

As Kenneth left, Fred came along. He wore old fashioned dress robes, but still looked very handsome.

"Hey Angelina, you look awesome", he said, making Angelina blush.

"Umm, thanks", she replied.

"So what brings you here?"

"Alicia's little sister Amy wants to come to the ball but no one invited her. Can you think of some way to sneak her in?"

"Ah. I could but" ,he hesitated looking at Amy, who was looking at him like he was Father Christmas. "Come in for a second, I'll tell you", he added in a whisper.

Angelina was surprised but followed Fred in. "The truth is, that both of us have decided to play it safe on anything regarding this Triwizard thing. Don't want to end up with a beard again", he winked.

"Oh, but what I am to say to little Amy? She was really hopeful regarding you two."

"Oh, Fred", a small voice interrupted us. "It's okay", said Amy "I don't want you to end up with a beard again." ,and saying that she walked away.

Fred's face was very much red, Angelina felt that her rib would crack by suppressing laughter.

"Well, see you downstairs", when she had controlled her laughter.

"Sure", he said still pretty red.

It was dark in the stairs, Angelina bumped into someone right outside the dormitory door.

"Ouch",

"Ouch", said the other voice too.

"Alicia?"

"Angelina?"

"Why did you come out of the dorm?"

"I received an owl from….."

"Me", a male voice said from behind.

Angelina knew this voice pretty well, "George?"

"Yeah.", he said, "Alicia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure"

"If you could excuse us Angelina?" he said.

"Oh yes".

Angelina had been sitting in one of the arm chairs in the common room full of wailing first and second years who could not go for about ten minutes when Fred came.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, where is George?"

Then right on cue George climbed downstairs, arm in arm with Alicia. Together they left the common room, laughing and whispering together. Fred grinned at Angelina sheepishly.

"Shall we go then?" he said.

And Angelina stood there, in total shock, because Alicia knew that she had been crushing on Fred, since their first year.

_**A/N-Please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ginny- Regrets and changes**_

She had plunged all her savings in buying this dress. It was not exactly very fashionable, but mercifully not second hand like her brothers. Her mother had done her best. She had also given whatever she could, like her old jewelry, which she had worn at her brother Fabian's wedding. It didn't really match with her pale green and pink dress, but she had no choice. She thought wistfully of Hermione's dress, which she had shown her back in the summer. She hadn't felt bad at that time; because she wouldn't be going. She really liked Hermione, but the natural feminine instinct was making it difficult for her not to be jealous. She was even sadder when she thought that Krum had asked Hermione. Her sadness increased exponentially when she thought that she could have gone with Harry.

"Luck, bad luck will screw my life", she muttered.

She thought about the time when Neville had asked her out. She had bumped into him outside Library. He looked totally lost.

"Ouch! Watch where you are going", she had said angrily, "Oh, it's you Neville".

He was so lost that he didn't even answer.

"Neville, Neville", she shook him.

"Oh Ginny, it's you", he seemed unnerved. "Sorry, about that", he said, looking at the books that were scattered around. "I'll help you".

He bent down to pick up the books, and his face looked so miserable that she asked, "Everything all right, Neville?"

"Umm. Not really. I don't have a date for ball."He looked as if a great tragedy had occurred.

I t took a great effort on her part to keep her face straight.

"Well," she said, "Ron and Harry also don't have dates. It's okay."

"Oh they will get soon. And Harry is a champion. Lots of girls have already asked him. I don't know who he is waiting for. And so will Ron. And even if he doesn't, it won't matter much. But I'll be killed if I go alone."

"Why?"

"My uncle Algie sent me the robes, along with a long letter. He told me to go only with a date. Apparently in his time going in the ball alone was considered social suicide". He had gained some of his color back and made a face.

"But this isn't his time."

"I know. I'd just been fooling myself into believing that that I could also get a date", he said looking down, shaking his head dejectedly.

Ginny felt really bad for him. "Look Neville," she said "You can get a date. You need to think of someone who is friends with you and then ask her."

Neville turned his dejected face towards her, "I have already tried that."

"Really. Who did you ask?"

"Hermione"

"Oh. What did she say?"

"She said that she was sorry but she already has a date. She was so nice to me lately; I thought she would come with me"

"Oh right", she could not think of anything else to say.

"What I fail to understand is that who is she going with if she is not going with Ron or Harry?"

Ginny decided to play dumb even though she knew exactly who Hermione was going with.

"So who are you going with?",he asked her.

"Oh I don't have any invites"

She could see logic forming in Neville's eyes; she thought if she had had been overly nice.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked her so suddenly that she was completely taken off guard. He looked at her expectantly. It was so pathetic that half of her wanted to laugh and half wanted to cry. She considered her options, there was no one but one whom she wanted to go with, but she didn't have the nerve to ask him and she knew that he wouldn't ask her. If didn't say yes to Neville she might not go at all. Neville, sensing her dilemma said,

"If you don't want to, its ok."

"No", she said suddenly, "I will come with you. "

He beamed at her, "That's great, Ginny. Thanks"

She couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm, "The pleasure is entirely mine, sir."

She was passively happy about going to ball, but not really interested in Neville. It should be fun, not many third years were going. She had not been miserable, if not out rightly happy, till the night Ron had returned ashen faced after asking Fleur. After that fateful conversation with Ron and Harry, she became about two things; first, that if she hadn't said yes to Neville she might have gone with Harry, and second, that Harry liked Cho Chang. Suddenly she was very less excited for ball and her misery grew day by day. No one noticed; no one except Hermione, who talked to her about this the first chance she got.

"Ginny, what's wrong with you?" she said one day prior to the ball, as they made their way to the girls' bathroom.

"Me?" she said, really surprised for a second.

"Yes", looking at her with concern in her brown eyes.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Ginny," she said, half smiling, "If you think I am as blind as your brothers and the rest of people, then you are mistaken".

Ginny remained quiet, not knowing how to frame her problem.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's okay", her voice still kind "but if you ever need any one I am always there"

"It's ….."

"Harry?" she prompted.

She took Ginny's silence as consent.

"Look Ginny. I am going to give it to you straight. You cannot get him by aching your heart over him like this. You have to go out, live your life. Easy around him a little bit. Let life take its course. By making yourself unhappy about someone you can't have you are closing door on many other people who might come in your life"

She nodded her head," You are right Hermione, I am just being stupid"

Hermione put an arm around her, "its okay dear, just be happy, okay"

She nodded.

"Thanks Hermione"

"Anytime, dear", she smiled.

The memory of this conversation still brought tears and smile to Ginny's face simultaneously. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tears had spoiled her mascara. She corrected it with her handkerchief.

"I'll be happy. I'll move out and be myself", she said to herself.

She smiled at her reflection, and at her new found confidence.

_**A/N-Please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parvati and Lavender- The Talk Show.**_

"You are very lucky, you know"

"Yes, it was pure luck"

"It would be so great. Opening the dancing with a champion"

"I don't know whether he'll be much up to dancing or not"

"Yeah, but imagine the limelight that you'll get"

"I know, this must be the thousandth time that you are saying it", said Parvati blushing.

"Still", Lavender persisted.

This was pretty much what they had been talking daily since that fateful day when Harry had asked Parvati to ball. Parvati was very happy on going with a champion, but her happiness was nothing compared to Lavender's, who was ecstatic. She talked for hours and hours about ball and Parvati going with Harry, that she (Parvati) became sick of it.

"Lavender, I think we should start getting ready, it's getting late", said Parvati, for the sky was darkening outside.

"Sure."

They took out their dresses from their trunks. Lavender had got a black strapless dress, complete with matching jewelry, accessories and everything. Parvati had got traditional Indian robes, a gorgeous shocking pink Lehanga, with sleeveless blouse. She had got traditional jewelry too, complete with bangles and the rest. They climbed in their bed, closed the curtains and began to dress.

"I wonder who Hermione is going with?" said Lavender.

"Yeah, I thought she would have gone with Harry, or if not him then Ron for sure, but neither of them asked her."

"Well she is not very pretty"

"But she is so nice and good natured. And I saw her dress, I bet you she is going to look awesome tonight."

"Whatever", said Lavender.

"You know Neville asked her"

"What!"

"Yes," said Parvati smiling now, "But when she said no he asked Ron's Little sister Ginny"

"She is one good looking red head"

"Yeah, she is"

"Will you help me zip up?"

"Yes, sure. Just a second", said Parvati, buttoning her blouse.

Parvati helped her zip up.

"So your sister Padma is going with Ron"

"Yes, Harry asked if Padma would go with Ron and I said yes. Why do you ask?"

"Don't you know? He asked Fleur Delacour"

"What!"

Both of them started laughing, tears of mirth ran down their eyes.

"Oh my God," Said Parvati breathless with laughter, "When?"

"I don't know when, but Hannah Abbot told me. Fleur was talking to Cedric Diggory, when he came. She didn't even answer, just looked at him like was a slug or something."

They relapsed into a fit of renewed giggles.

"It's not really the poor boy's fault. Hannah was saying that she was trying to use some charm on Diggory, and incidentally Ron came under it."

"Why would she want to charm Diggory?" asked Parvati, now combing her hair with a large wooden comb.

"Isn't it obvious? She wanted to go to the ball with Cedric", Lavender replied fastening the clasp of her necklace.

"Oh. By the way, who is he going with?"

"Cho Chang"

"Really? The Ravenclaw seeker?"

"That's the one"

"And who is Victor Krum going with?"

"I don't know about him, but most probably it would be some Drumstrang. They are so snobbish, wouldn't dream of asking someone from Hogwarts."

Parvati murmured in agreement.

They both became busy in makeup. As she dabbed on her face with a powder rag, Lavender thought of the time when Seamus 'accidently' asked her to the ball.

It all began with a curly haired Hufflepuff third year asking Harry to ball. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville, all had a field day teasing Harry about this, becoming more and more ridiculous by the minute. Sick of this, Harry, decide to sit away from them in Transfiguration, with Hermione right in the front seat. Trying a new prank, Seamus tore a piece of parchment and wrote on it,

"Wanna go to ball with me?"

and whispered to Justin Finch-Flethchy, "Pass it over there", pointing to Harry.

Justin, as confused as he always used to be in Transfiguration, did pass it over, tragically not to Harry but to Lavender, who thought that the note was for her. She opened it and her eyes became the size of dinner plates and her face the color of a beetroot as she read it. She nudged Parvati, and showed her the parchment and both of them looked towards Seamus, Parvati's eyes incredulous, Lavender's shy.

This was too much distraction to go unnoticed by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Patil if you could hand it over to me please," she said towering over Parvati who turned a brilliant shade of pink as she gave it. As she read it, Professor McGonagall's eyes grew narrower, and mouth thinner.

"Though I do appreciate your efforts to find a date Mr. Finnigan, I would prefer you do it out of my class.", she said to Seamus, who looked like he could have boiled an egg on his face.

It was worse, if possible, outside the class.

Lavender rushed to his side and said, "Yes, I will", before running away blushing.

The memory of this incident brought a smile on Lavender's face. Seeing her grinning, Parvati asked her, "What happened?"

"Nothing", she replied, carefully rearranging her face.

They were both fully dressed now complete with makeup and accessories.

"Ready?" asked Parvati.

"Yes", said Lavender strapping her sandal.

The duo now walked out of the door, busy in conversation how Dean Thomas' going alone was very suspicious.

_**A/N-Please read and review.**_


End file.
